Monokuma
"So numbnut, the name's Monokuma, don't wear it out." ' ~Monokuma'' '''Monokuma is one of the many characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. He makes his debut in The Legend of Monstro episode: ''Robobo's Rampage'', where he tries to impede the Basement Boys' path, but ultimately fails. He also makes a prevalent appearance in King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE, where he goes with King K Rool on his mission to stop Woomy from getting into Smash Bros. Ultimately, Monokuma gets bored and abandons the mission, and decides to just watch from the sidelines. Appearance Monokuma is a robotic bear, with half of his body white with a normal eye, and the other half black with a large grin and a red eye. Personality Monokuma likes to cause havoc every now and then, not for any reason in particular sometimes. Most of the time, he's just in it for the fun and causing despair, or usually when he's just bored and is looking for something to do. Episode Appearances The Legend of Monstro In the episode Robobo's Rampage, Monokuma makes his debut. He is first seen at Giratina's tea party. Although he does try to delay Monstro, it is to no avail. King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE In this episode, Monokuma appears as a secondary protagonist-villain. He is first seen when King K Rool is in need of another partner alongside Shovel Knight. Unbearable | A LuigiFan Special In this special, Monokuma appears once again alongside Kurokuma, Citron and co. come in hopes he could help stop the Care Bears and their joyous disease. Though he refused at first, he eventually decided to help out. Quotes "Wow, you don't get the picture, do you?" "Look pal, as much as I wanna do that, I didn't do it. Scouts honor, it wasn't me." "Look no further than me, Monokuma!" "Yeah, you gotta have a marketable image, and look at you buddy, you're not marketable." "Hmmm, well I have two options, either take a break, or I cause some mischief... what do you think? Nyek nyek nyek~" "Oh no, just gotta be a minor inconvenience..... My work is done." "I heard it all i heard it all with my belly button microphone." "Dance for WHAT!!" Gallery Monochomp.png|Inside Tub Monotavio.png|With DJ Octavio Inconvenience.png|Being a Minor Inconvenience. Bush.png|Monokuma is stuck in a bush. What.png|"Dance for WHAT?" MonoCloud.png|As an Audience Member ClosUp.png|scout's honor Metalkuma.png|With Metal Mario MonoLaugh.png|Laughing Evily MonoShovel.png Manor Outside.png|Outside the Smash Manor Excited.png|Excited to go to the Manor MonoCouch.png Monodance.png|Dancing for Mama Disneyland.jpeg Trivia * Monokuma has two laughs. One sounds like "Upupupu" and the other sounds like "Nyeknyeknyek". * Despite appearing as a guest in many games as he claims in "King K Rool's SMASHING REVENGE", ''most of these games were only featured in Japan. ** One exception to this is the game ''Crypt of the Necrodancer, where Monokuma was a guest star. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Insane Characters Category:Sadists Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:Bosses Category:Mascots Category:Sarcastic Ones Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animals Category:Genderless Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Bears Category:Psychopaths